


Nie zadawaj głupich pytań...

by pinkishghost



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Humor, I Tried, Irony, My First Work in This Fandom, Parody
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkishghost/pseuds/pinkishghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W niniejszym poście postanowiłam przedstawić poziom mojej frustracji kumulującej się na przestrzeni tych pięciu rozdziałów gry i, niestety, mającej swój ostateczny wydźwięk w scenie sądu Garbusa. Występują tu epizodycznie moja najlepsza przyjaciółka oraz ja, dla dodania lekkiego smaczku (burzymy czwartą ścianę, jej!), jak i ukazania mojej reakcji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie zadawaj głupich pytań...

**Author's Note:**

> Bez bety, za jakiekolwiek błędy z góry przepraszam :c

Atmosfera napięta, wszyscy patrzą, jak Bigby wprowadza do jaskini Garbusa. Po krótkiej chwili wyzwisk w jego kierunku oraz próbie odczytania przez Snow zarzutów przeciwko niemu, nagle rozległo się pytanie odnośnie mordercy kobiet. Gdy wyszło szydło z worka, iż winowajcą był Georgie, mieszkańcy Baśniogrodu zaczęli dopytywać Bigby'ego, gdzie ów delikwent się podziewa.

Bigby przymknął oczy z westchnieniem, po czym spojrzał na najbliższą mu w zasięgu wzroku osobę, a była nią stety lub niestety Piękna, która ze zmartwioną miną obejmowała się ramionami. Jej mąż, Bestia, tuż za nią rzucił Bigby'mu zmęczonymi oczami wyczekujące spojrzenie.

– Odbyła się walka. – zaczął powoli Bigby. – Georgie oberwał i niedługo potem wykrwawił się na śmierć... To koniec.

Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego w osłupieniu, Holly nawet wciągnęła instynktownie mocniej powietrze do płuc. Gren zmarszyczył brwi.

– Chcesz przez to powiedzieć... – Bigby zerknął kątem oka na Śnieżkę, która stała za nim po lewej stronie. Dłonią niemal zakrywała sobie usta, a wielkie, granatowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego z niedowierzaniem. – ...że nie żyje?

I w tym momencie... zapadła cisza.

Nikt nie odważył się czegokolwiek powiedzieć, nawet pocisnąć jakiegoś zjadliwego komentarza, a gdyby nie była to poważna gra, bardzo prawdopodobne, iż zaczęłyby gdzieś w kącie jaskini świergotać świerszcze. Dopiero Magda zdołała przerwać tę dziwną atmosferę, przedostając się pod ramieniem Grena, który przez jej wypowiedź aż parsknął rozbawiony.

– No ty sobie chyba jaja w tym momencie robisz! – warknęła Magda, przyjmując na twarz zdruzgotaną minę, pomieszaną z niedowierzaniem i mentalnym zaprzeczeniem. – Co innego mógł mieć na myśli, ha? Że do wesela się zagoi? – spojrzała na nią jak na wariatkę i przelotnie machnęła w jej kierunku ręką. – Dafuq, woman?!

Jeśli wcześniej wszyscy byli osłupieni, tak teraz już wszechmocnie zdębieli i najzwyczajniej wryło ich w ziemię. Wyjątkiem był Gren, który znając wybuchowość Magdy i to, jak bardzo nie znosi Śnieżki, jedynie wyszczerzył się wrednie. Śnieżka patrzyła na nią w bezruchu, ciałem nadal zwrócona w stronę Bigby'ego. Poza rozszerzonymi oczami nic nie wskazywało na to, iż zarejestrowała to, co przed chwilą pocisnęła w jej kierunku Magda. Bigby, pomimo swoich uczuć do Śnieżki i tak, nim zdążył się powstrzymać, mimowolnie uraczył Magdę swoim firmowym pół uśmiechem.

Pomiędzy zgromadzonym tłumem nareszcie pojawiły się pierwsze oznaki ruchu, spowodowane jednak zaledwie przez Kingę, która próbowała przecisnąć się do przodu. Kiedy wreszcie stanęła obok Magdy, na jej twarzy widniał pełen uśmiech pogardy, a lekko zaróżowione policzki świadczyły o powstrzymanym wcześniej wybuchu śmiechu. Położyła nonszalancko dłoń na ramieniu Magdy, po czym lekko się o nią oparła, wzroku ani na chwilę nie odrywając od Śnieżki.

– No i przygadałaś, Sherlocku. – rzuciła, wyzywająco unosząc podbródek w kierunku Śnieżki. – Pocisnęłaś tak dobrze, że aż publika zamarła.

Garbus uniósł jedynie brwi – wcześniej zachowując na pokaz dla świata stoicki spokój – po czym zerknął z cieniem zaciekawienia na Śnieżkę. Ta w końcu wydała się z lekka otrząsnąć, gdyż pokręciła z zawahaniem głową, a jej policzki pokryła delikatna purpura. Bigby widząc to kątem oka, ostatkiem powstrzymał naglące się rozbawione prychnięcie. Nie odmówił sobie jednak rzucenia dziewczynom pojedynczego uśmieszku. W końcu udało im się choć na chwilę odciągnąć uwagę wszystkich od jego osoby.

– Jeśli wreszcie to małe przedstawienie dobiegło końca... – głos Garbusa niemile przebił bańkę roztargnienia jak ten palec namolnego trzylatka, który za życiowy cel obrał sobie nieszczenie każdej formy zabawy. – ...to wydaje mi się, że mamy jeszcze kilka spraw do omówienia. Prawda, szeryfie Bigby?

Wspomniany Bigby przejechał zblazowany dłonią po twarzy, gdy oczy mieszkańców ponownie przeniosły się na niego. Śnieżka również zdała się wreszcie odzyskać rezon i rzucając co chwile ostrożne spojrzenia Kindze i Magdzie, odwróciła się w jego stronę z wypisaną na twarzy determinacją. Bigby westchnął ciężko.

Tsa... uwaga rzeczywiście odwrócona wyłącznie na chwilę.

**Author's Note:**

> Shot nie jest zobowiązujący, był napisany dla zabawy, komentarze bardzo mile widziane.


End file.
